Voulez-Vous
by ElizaFreakingHamilton
Summary: What happens, after Sophie faints in the first movie? This is a short and sweet one-shot. I will write a story about the new movie when I see it on Saturday.


This story is set during the first movie, but I will be making a fanfic on the 2nd movie after I see it in about a week. This is set during

"Voulez-Vous" and it's basically what happened after Sophie faints. I don't own the characters.

 **SOPHIE POV (Kinda)**

Sky and Sophie were having an amazing time at their party. The music was pumping and everyone was having a great time. Her mind was racing as she just found out Bill is her father and she couldn't be more happy that she found the right one.

At that moment as she was dancing fiercly with Sky, she saw her mom, Donna and her two best friends, Tanya and Rosie step out of a room. She knew her mom would talk to her about her three dads about being on the island so she slightly pushed Sky away and said

"Go dance with mom!" slightly loud. She walked away briskly when she heard a somewhat familiar voice saying her name. A strong masculine hand grabbed her arm and pulled her away, she almost screamed for Sky until she realized it was one-third of her dad, Sam.

"I know why I'm here!" he exclaimed.

Sophie's face lit up.

"Why didn't Donna tell me?" he paused,

"How long have you known I was your father?"

Sophie was shocked as she though Bill was her father.

Sophie smiled and said,

"Not long at all!"

"Who is giving you away tomorrow?" asks Sam with a gleam in his eyes.

"Nobody!" Sophie responds, knowing his intentions.

"Wrong!" he gives a thumbs up motion to himself and says

"I am."

Sam walked away leaving a dazed and confused Sophie on her own.

" _Who is my father? Bill or Sam?"_ She thought as she walked back up the steps. Everyone was dancing around her. She noticed her mom dancing and her mom looked over to her with intense worry in her eyes. She stopped almost right in front of Sky, her chest was heaving and all the senses of reality were fading.

"Sophie, are you alright?" Sky walked towards her as he asked and cupped his strong hands on her worried face. Sophie pulled away,

"I can't breathe!"

Donna noticed Sophie in distress and tried to make her way over to her. Sam was trying to follow Donna. Donna tried getting to Sophie but kept getting caught up in the dance, avoiding Sam at all costs.

Sophie was lost when all of a sudden a man in a mask yells

"Oh My God!"

Sophie is drawn to look at the man and he reveals himself.

"Harry!" she yells, her voice scared and breaking.

"So thats why you invited me, you wanted your own dad to walk you down the isle, I won't lwt you down, I'll be there!"

Harry dances away and everyone makes a bunch of circles around Sophie. She is stuck in the middle, her breathing is difficult, her mind racing. She finds it hard to stay awake. Her mom looks at her while dancing with intense worry in her eyes. She is scared for her daughter.

Sophie is stuck in the middle with everyone singing and dancing in her head. The faces of people flash by.

 _Mom, Bill, Sam, Rosie, Sky, Tanya, Harry._ _Sky, Sam, Rosie, Mom, Tanya, Harry, Bill._ What they have said to her speaks in her head, as her world is spinning.

 _"You turned my world upside down!"_ _"How old are you?"_ _"Who is giving you away tomorrow?"_ _"Sophie?"_ **It all makes a mush in her mind. She can't focus. She starts swaying as the song almost come to a close. She is overwhelmed with her mom, Sky and her three dads. She is scared and confused and stops breathing, or it feels like it. She covers her face and she falls to the ground.**

 **SKY POV (Kinda)**

"Sophie!"

"Soph!"

"Baby?" asks Sky, "Back off everyone give her some space to breathe."

Sky makes his way through the people crowding his fiance. He kneels next to her and lays his head on her chest.

"She is still breathing." he announces.

His picks Sophie up and carrys her Bridal Style and signals to Donna that she should come with.

Sam takes it upon himself to announce.

"Party is over, stop drinking and go home."

 **SOPHIE POV (Kinda)**

Back in the room, Sophie starts coming around waking up slowly as her mom is sitting next to her, fanning her with one of her many fans she has collected since living on the island.

"Where am I?" Sophie asks, sounding like she is on drugs.

This scares Donna amd she jumps.

"Oh, Sophie! You had everyone so scared!"

"I'm sorry mom. I let my anxiety get the best of me."

"It's ok, I love you." says Donna sweetly.

"I love you too mom." Sophie says before falling back to sleep.


End file.
